1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for configuring a laser operating system. More specifically, the system utilizes a graphical user interface (GUI) to allow an operator to interact with an embedded controller and set parameters for an optical communications transceiver. An optical communications transceiver is a laser device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art related to the present invention has not been located. Current known optical transceiver test systems rely on individual line commands that provide limited capability. Prior art systems rely on replacement methods and do not configure parameters and methods in an embedded micro controller (MCU) operating system for the purpose of adapting the system to various laser applications.
Prior art apparently does not use a graphical user interface (GUI) to interact with an optical transceiver system to adjust parameters. Also, prior art apparently is not optimized for providing an efficient method to design a laser transceiver and to provide a standard platform to perform and manage qualification tests. Thirdly, prior art apparently does not provide an embedded controller that controls multiple functions in a transceiver using a real time operating system. Finally, prior art apparently does not comprise a GUI that will also interact with an operating system to download embedded firmware into an embedded micro controller (MCU).
However, embedded controllers, as in the present invention, are expected to become the standard for control systems in transceivers. Product development cycles demand efficient methods to set laser parameters and other parameters in transceivers for 1) design purposes and 2) to conduct tests for research and development and for manufacturing tests. Therefore, a need exists for a method for configuring a laser operating system. Also, a need exists for an interface that utilizes a graphical user interface (GUI) to allow an operator to interact with an embedded controller and set parameters for an optical communications transceiver.